


《让更衣室里发生的事留在更衣室》

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 初一，正值贺岁新年之际，忽有一日号为神仙的 @Lodovico 寻我日日沉迷于意淫梅苏特，害我整日坐立不安思之若狂，陷于黄暴脑洞不可自拔，观往日聊天之记录，节操尽碎，然无法自控，吸球赛看GV皆不可缓也，遂码字。＝＝＝＝[杂史.人类的本质是社情篇.第一章.起因]





	《让更衣室里发生的事留在更衣室》

我先深刻的为我的罪恶感忏悔三秒。

对不起，梅苏特，但你太好吃了我控制不住（抹泪）

完了彻底成PWP沙雕写手了…

警告！节操碎没了！！！

真的碎没了！！！

GV意淫读物！！！

毫无内涵与逻辑的群P剧情！！！

而且不辣！！！（尖叫）

依旧是熟悉的大众情人梅苏特设定！！！（吸溜）

更衣室群all预警！！！

没有任何逻辑！！！GV剧本不需要逻辑！！！

对法国人有迷之执念预警！！！（一个对法德有执念的我）

 

一个沙雕的缓解气氛序言:

更衣室找乐子的第一条规则是：你不能谈论发生在更衣室里的事。

第二条规则是：你还是不能谈论发生在更衣室里的事。

第三条规则是：只要有人喊安全词，身体受伤，真的累到没兴致，那么就要让他停下来。

第四条规则是：当你有了占有欲极强的固定伴侣，请自行退出或拉他进来。

第五条规则是：一场一次。

第六条规则是：别用太过火的玩具或留下太明显的痕迹。

第七条规则是:无论如何，不能影响到比赛。

第八条规则，也是最后一条：如果你是第一次参加，就一定得参加，别惊慌，我们会照顾好你。

（由以上可见我是个无可救药的沙雕没错了，好的，接下来正片开始）

（你已经受到过警告）

（二次警告，现在挽救你的节操还来得及）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（好的你现在跑不掉了√）

 

 

曾经在皇马时期的梅苏特，外表看起来纯洁又漂亮，好奇爱玩包裹着那些美味的野心和小得意，对于一切都跃跃欲试。

他可不是真的什么都不懂，曾经的少年们住在一起，青春期的深夜也常常偷偷探寻那些影像和杂志，互相伸出过援助之手

他那时就对亲近的人没有什么防备，而且对能够带来快乐和愉悦的一切都期待又诚实。

于是那些被诱惑的，居心叵测的队友们就趁机教会了他很多东西。

最初是国家队的，零星几个还不太敢在主教练鸡妈妈一样的翅膀下面太放肆，浅尝即止的挑逗和偷食。

后来是皇马的，那些无所顾忌的放纵家伙们可比国家队的年轻人们会玩多了，近乎犯罪的给了年轻的梅斯过多罪恶的“糖果”。

而一直自诩为大哥的赫迪拉百般保护到最后还是没能保护住自己调皮小老弟的节操，甚至自己到最后也被诱惑着去品尝了那年轻人一直以来的依赖。

梅苏特还带着少年音清朗的低沉呻吟回响在耳边，夹杂着断断续续被哽住的呜咽，赫迪拉安抚的抚摸着他的背，拉下梅苏特后仰的头亲吻了他的额角和半长的碎发。

到了后来他被迫转会去了英超，最初的梅苏特还很混乱，保持着坚定但失落溢于言表，心里满是空洞，感到被抛弃和不安。

但温格待他很好，他也获得了应得的标王待遇，即使心里总觉得帐然若失，可他也已经不是当年的年轻小毛头了，他总是会适应的，他经历过了。

在新的需要学习的语言环境下，梅苏特情不自禁的依赖起了同为国家队队友的卢卡斯，有些队友也很自来熟的凑了上来，他都愉快的接受了，他们让他很开心，感到被需要和肯定使他感觉非常不错，所以他也没有特别在意那些越来越放肆的动作和亲昵，毕竟这里有那么多的法国人，他时不时还会有意无意的挑逗回去，权当消遣。

在与其他人休息时放松的打闹和游玩伦敦，学习新语言的过程中，梅苏特的比赛成绩也一直都保持着助攻王和适当进球的水准，他逐渐放下了被皇马放弃的失落感，真正的接受了成为一名枪手并毫无疑问的，也爱上了伦敦这座城市。

很快的，他和队友们都混熟了起来，大家都很喜欢他，传球精妙的队友，世界级球星，新标王，但意外的没什么架子，真正生气时的确十分不好惹，但平时又总是一副很好欺负的样子。

似乎阿森纳是英超狂放粗糙画风中的一股清流，美丽的足球，更衣室也相对融洽，梅苏特这么想着。

可惜就是少了些偶尔的小乐趣。

直到有一天比赛结束后，打满了全场疲倦不堪的梅苏特喘着气回到了更衣室，才冲完凉脸上红潮未消就被按在了更衣室的长凳上，身边聚集起来的队友们围了过来，有些人已经按耐不住的伸手抚摸着他。

刚刚胸前在场上被紧绷的球衣摩擦挺立的两个乳头在凳子上蹭的又痒又疼，揉成一条的红白球衣捆住了他的手，其中一位队友抬起了他的下巴，拍了拍他的脸。

“张开嘴，亲爱的梅斯。”

他的大拇指从嘴角塞了进去，轻轻用指肚刮擦着牙齿，看着梅苏特不由自主的分泌出了更多的口水，又条件反射的吞咽，吮吸着。

冲澡后有些残余的水珠留在了还未晒黑的瓷白颈背上，在更衣室的灯光下闪烁着，零星的几颗痣被忍不住俯身上去的人舔过， 停在后颈的一侧轻轻啃噬着，留下了浅浅的红牙印。

梅苏特小口的急促喘着气，围过来的人身上都带着辐射而出的热气，蒸腾的空气也为此变得粘稠。

他隐约感到将会发生些什么，这甚至不是第一次发生，但这头一次发生在阿森纳。

他惊慌又兴奋，感到腰间仅有的浴巾被一把扯下是最后一颗稻草，仅仅晒黑了零星一点的皮肤根本掩盖不住越来越红的血色，梅苏特抿了抿唇，叼着那人的手指发出了一声叹息似的呻吟。

这就像一个信号，汽油所需要的一点火星，他感到一双滚烫的大手贴上了他的腰侧描摹，那不巧刚好是他的敏感带，酥酥麻麻的感觉使他舒服的谓叹，面前的人不知何时已经抽出了手指，他垂下的头余光看见了那件球裤滑下了那人的双腿落在了脚踝，然后抬起脚摆脱了那束缚，又一次抬起了他的脸。

梅苏特额角的湿发贴着侧脸流下了一道水迹，他微微张开了嘴，伸出小小的舌尖舔了舔发干的嘴唇，主动凑了过去。

“哈！啊……”

没想到梅苏特会主动一口吸上来，被滚烫口腔紧紧包裹的感觉实在是太美妙了，忍不住谓叹起来，微微挺动着腰感受那小小的嘴唇绷成一圈紧紧箍着根部套弄，舌尖灵巧湿润的滑来滑去，他抚摸着梅苏特鼓鼓的侧脸感叹出声。

“…哦…上帝…爽死了！你究竟是吸过多少根屌？嗯？”

抚摸着梅苏特腰线的人也把手滑了下去，摸到了挺立的部分早已湿淋淋的渗出了液体，红红的龟头抵着板凳磨蹭，撸了两把就把手收了回来。

“只是吸了根鸡巴就兴奋的湿透了，看来有人已经饥渴很久了。”

这人和被吸的浑身舒爽的高个坏笑着对视了一眼。

梅苏特的脊背因语言带来的羞耻感而震颤着，另一双手抚摸上了他的大腿，伸进了他的腿间玩弄着他鼓鼓的球，带着英式口音调笑了起来。

“存货可真不少，别担心梅苏特，很快就让你舒服。”

梅苏特含着嘴里的东西，猝不及防被整根捅进了喉咙，又被玩弄着敏感部位，哼哼唧唧的不住吞咽着还晃着头。

面前的人深呼吸着退开了一步，掐住了自己的根部抑制住射他一嘴的冲动，毕竟最精彩的还在后面，先吃了前菜就会错过大餐。

他走到了侧面伸出手去掐了把梅苏特的臀肉揉捏了起来，扒开那个圆润的臀部轻轻戳着敏感的小口。

梅苏特失去了嘴里的物什，茫然的大口呼吸，嘴唇闪着水润的光，还没来得及说话就又被另一个按耐不住的急性子凑上来堵住了嘴。

新捅进来的是个较年轻的人，一捅进来就被刺激的射出了一小摊前列腺液，梅苏特用喉咙挤压着龟头，用舌头挑逗着鼓起的血管，感觉嘴里的东西跳动着越来越烫。

他自己也硬的发疼，在穴口戳弄的手指画着圈挑逗，敏感带上数只手为非作歹的点火，胸口硬硬的小点被摩擦挤压的痛痒急需抚慰，他忍不住想出声催促，面前的年轻人已经毛毛躁躁的扯住了他的头发猛地捅了起来，使他闷闷的呻吟着。

梅苏特有些被呛到了，他偏过头让那东西弹出去，换着气咳了几下。

“抱，抱歉，梅苏特，你还好吗？”年轻人脸红着有些慌张，而梅苏特喘匀了气见他这副样子不由得笑了起来。

“不碍事，小菜鸟…唔！”

身后不满被忽视的人忽然捅进了食指，粗糙的质感摩擦着敏感的软肉留下了一串火星，梅苏特皱着眉动了动腰。

他隐约听见后面的人小声窸窸窣窣。

“…你带润滑剂了么？”

“该死的我以为你带了。”

“这都能忘你还是不是法国人！”

“…我觉得你们德国人有偏见…”

“快闭嘴你们现在该怎么办！”

梅苏特翻了个白眼。

他抬眼示意了一下还在脸红喘气的年轻人，让他靠过来，此时此刻他低沉平缓的嗓音带着难以言说的色情感。

“帮我一把伙计，等会你先来，嗯？”

年轻人愣了一下，梅苏特伸出舌头意味深长的舔了半圈嘴角，他的脸一下子就涨红了。

“…我…我我我，可以，我是说，好！”

身后那一堆也终于意识到了他们的蠢话被听了个正着，当事人一点也不害羞的拔出了手指给年轻人腾了个地方，蹲下来吻上了梅苏特饱经蹂躏的嘴唇，梅苏特被吸住了舌头好一阵掠夺，才被放开，而年轻人高热的舌头也舔开了那一圈肌肉环，在里面胡乱翻搅了一圈，害他泄露出了一个高音的呻吟。

“他们在皇马也是这么玩儿你的？”

那无耻的法国人贴近他的耳边调笑起来，梅苏特没有去回答，法国人手上不停的抚摸他的腰线，去舔舐他的耳垂。

他上半身被抱了起来靠在法国人身上，身后的年轻人也结束了他那出色的工作，正准备去享用一下成果，龟头顶着穴口轻轻挤了进来，一个劲的往前冲压碾过，终于被搔到痒处的梅苏特舒服的叹气。

身前的另一个法国人走了过来抚摸着梅苏特的头发，握着自己的大东西在他脸上拍了拍，梅苏特会意的张嘴含住了，仰着头撅起嘴唇努力吮吸着。

“你可真是个天生的婊子。”

“你的那些小粉丝们可不知道他们的偶像是这个样子的吧，你猜如果他们知道了会不会整天对着你的海报打飞机？渴望射在你的脸上？。”

有人赞叹的感叹着，言语刺激了他的感官，就好像才发现身边还有很多人看着一样，他的腰线微微发着抖，跪着收紧腿扭动着试图躲开些什么，却被身后的人掰开大腿紧紧掐住快速的抽插了起来。

“…唔！唔唔唔…呼…呼，啊…哈啊…别…慢…慢点…唔！”

太突然的刺激使梅苏特吐出了嘴里的东西大口呼吸，还没缓过劲就又被掐住下巴捅进了喉咙，只能难受的咕噜咕噜震动着喉咙，却令面前的人爽到过电一般。

围观的其他人呼吸越来越粗重，他们的欲望都已经诚实的站立起来直指着他们的俱乐部头牌。

身后被鲁莽的不断抽插，被蹭过的前列腺令他大腿打颤阴茎向着空气挺动，被绑在身后的手扭动挣扎企图安慰自己。

梅苏特被握住了，有人挤压玩弄着他的阴茎，手指灵巧充满挑逗和戏弄。

正好后面的抽插也撞在了前列腺上碾压过去，梅苏特爽到眼前一片模糊，吸着嘴里的东西大口吞咽着，喉咙不断的压榨那根东西，让人再也受不了的握住他的短发，狠狠地操起了他的脸。

缺氧的感觉令他的身体紧绷，也把身后的人逼上了高潮，被内射的感觉刺激了他，梅苏特快速的在不知是谁的手里挺着腰，急切的想要射出来，同时吞咽着嘴里涌入的热流，味道浓郁侵占感官。

直到梅苏特吸干净龟头上的最后一丝精液，法国人才恋恋不舍的拔出来，抚摸了他越发潮红的侧脸，捧住他的下巴带着喜爱亲吻他。

梅苏特被另一个人握住了腰猛地捅到了底，握着他的手也紧紧滑动着，他控制不住的夹紧了臀向前挺动着一股股射了出来。

身后的人被夹的差点射出来，紧致的甬道缠的他死死的，他握住那白软的臀揉捏，扬起巴掌拍了拍，梅苏特已经有些跪不住了，这一下刺激的他眼泪都流了出来，面前抱着他的也换成了另一个围观了很久的后卫，这次的人很温柔，他只是不住的亲吻着，揉捏胸前的肉粒，梅苏特迷蒙间感到自己被翻了起来，他被提起腰，然后松开了手…

噗嗤一声那根阴茎就直接被他坐到了底，梅苏特胸膛起伏，仰起头无声的哽住，然后断断续续的大声呻吟了起来，声音里已经带上了哭腔。

“不别…救…啊…啊…啊！我不行…啊！…唔哈…”

刚刚才射过的阴茎已经被前列腺快感刺激的半硬了起来，挂着一丝白浊的龟头水润润的，靠在腹部甩来甩去。

其他人按耐不住等待，靠上来掏出了自己的和梅苏特的靠在了一起握住挺动抚慰着，梅苏特现在整个身体都泛起了薄红，生理性的泪水渗出眼角，骑乘的姿势让他无处可逃的被钉在了那根鸡巴上，他的手不知何时已经被解开了，无力的垂在一边，也被拉了起来拢住，手心被塞了根滚烫湿润的柱体，那些人用他的手自慰着，太多的刺激令他几乎难以承受，软成一摊的身体被随意摆弄。

他感到被抱了起来放在了另一个人身上，身前的阴茎已经控制不住又射了一次，现在正软软的垂在一边，随着更多的刺激回复着力气，随着激烈的动作晃来晃去。

“别！不要了！我…我不行…唔啊！哈…哈啊！”

梅苏特感觉又被换了一个人，这次高个子的队友把他抱了起来，悬空的体感下下面还在滴下精液的穴口血管敏感跳动着，被缓缓塞入的龟头再次牢牢堵住。

这姿势令他紧张的用无力的手臂划拉着，试图抱紧一点，身边传来了零星的口哨，夹杂着“不愧是门将”的感叹声。

梅苏特累的嘟嘟囔囔骂着些什么，他早就放弃了求饶，正面对面抱着他的人一挑眉，提起腰就开始了猛攻。

梅苏特的意识到这里戛然而止。

他只模糊的记得后来又被按在凳子上，被抱去清洗时在淋浴室的墙上，被门将的大手抱住大腿抵在墙上，被玩弄般的口交时还被手指侵犯着不断叫出声，直到他射出了最后的一点存货。

围着的人们还在拉着他软软的手去安慰自己，掌心的温度和包围起来的欲望气息把他烫的浑身发抖，大口呼吸胸口却越来越紧，被挑逗许久后再次插入的一瞬间爽的像虾一样弹动着身体，分身再次挺立晃动着，渗出的透明液体与小腹连出了一道丝线，阴茎憋得通红却再也射不出来东西，只能干干的高潮，有人舔着他的耳廓，用指甲刮挠他的腰背，揉搓他的龟头抠挖他的马眼。

那几个爱玩情趣的恶劣份子轮流的在他耳边讲着肮脏的话，还让他自己重复出来，不然就在他已经受不得刺激极度敏感的龟头和胸口上作乱，而他也像个爽的直流口水的婊子一样磕磕绊绊的重复着，已经被爽到自己都不知道自己说了些什么容易使人冲动的东西，刺激着他们轮流射在了他的脸上，梅苏特乖顺的舔吸干净了每一只阴茎，紧接着又被凶猛的亲吻掠夺走了呼吸。

最后梅苏特累的只能哼哼唧唧直喘气，都没力气叫了，却还在努力的收紧身体希望早点完事放他去休息

所有的一切都使他越来越难耐的扭动起来，欲望试图在疲惫不堪的身体中燃烧灵魂，无穷无尽，带走了空虚留下了愉悦和安全的错觉。

正午阳光照射的热量唤醒了沉睡的劳累的人，梅苏特眼也不睁，感受了一下身上清爽的感觉，对这善后还算满意。

他把头埋进了枕头里试图再睡一会，直到传来的午饭香气唤醒了胃的抗议。

蔫蔫的抬起头，端着早餐的人正在对他笑。

他没好气的又把头埋了回去。

妈的法国人，我们的偏见全是正解。

逐渐回忆清晰了起来的梅苏特咬牙切齿的想。


End file.
